


To Love and Be Loved in Return

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Smut, gaston is a very rapey type of creep in this, medieval torure mentioned, rumple is a considerate all be it unorthodox dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is forced to marry a very creepy Gaston after he makes her father an offer he won't refuse. Belle knows that a life with Gaston will be a short one. She whispers a wish on the wind for a man of her dreams to rescue her and finds it answered in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love and Be Loved in Return

“How romantic that he is wedding you during the month of the Rose Moon!” Claudette crooned, sighing in envy. 

Laurette huffed, her bottom lip stuck out as she crossed her pouty arms, “I knew you secretly fancied him! How could you not?! He’s so gorgeous! “

Belle opened her mouth to object only to be cut off by Paulette, “Of course she does! He’s perfect! Tall, dark, handsome and strong,” her eyes glazed over in lust as she continued in a sigh, “Did you see the way he strode up to your father’s table with that huge buck on his shoulder? And when he dropped it on the table before your father with a THUNK, ugh! I thought the sight alone would get me pregnant!” 

The identical triplets gave a breathy sigh in unison as their eyes drifted off to the side as their fantasies played out in their imaginations.   
Belle rolled her eyes in disgust. She had grown up with the Bimbette triplets since she was small and considered them friends, but they were far from intellectual equals. They thought the height of happiness was being married to a handsome brute and having lots of equally handsome and brutish sons. They valued the way society saw them more than anything, and society assigned a woman’s worth in terms of her male relatives. Belle was so tired of having to listen to the bragging of the various older ladies of the court. My husband the duke, my son the knight…blah, blah. Never a thought of their own. Belle loved to learn new things and wanted desperately to have someone with whom she could share her discoveries, but anytime she tried to start an actual conversation with one of the ladies they would stumble and mutter “Well my husband has said… My husband thinks…” Belle often wanted to shake them and shout “I’m not talking to your husband; I’m talking to you! What do you think?!” But she would simply hold her tongue and allow their talk to return to the agonizingly boring topics of fashion and party planning.

Her friends were still gushing over Prince Gaston as their father waved for them to come. They bid her a quick goodnight as they traipsed off giggling to themselves. 

Belle, finding herself alone for the moment, gave a sorrowful sigh as she looked out over the now darkening garden. She began to walk toward the center of it, passing the fragrant blooms of white and red and taking a seat on the edge of the large circular fountain there. She caressed the still warm stone foundation and fought back against the tears that threatened to form twin rivers down her face. She remembered sitting here with her mother when she was little. Her mother had sat in the same spot that Belle now occupied while Belle sat at her feet. Her mother would read her stories of adventure. Stories of worlds where Belle could be anything she dared to be. Worlds where heart felt desires and wishes whispered on the wind could really come true. 

Belle looked up to the sky. Twinkling stars had begun to bloom above her. She traced the constellations with her fingers, mouthing the names as the stories played out in her mind. 

Each story was like a puzzle piece. Each held an element of her ideal husband. He would be compassionate, kind, devoted, humble, intelligent, and loyal. Did such a man exist? Belle thought of Gaston, her soon to be husband and shivered. She remembered their first meeting. It was a ball in honor of the triplet’s birthday. They had been so excited for Gaston to be there because he would undoubtedly dance with them all night, as it was their birthday. The girls had their gowns made of fancy imported fabrics and jewelry custom made to match their dresses. Claudette wore garnets and a deep red gown, Laurette wore a gown of golden amber with a citrine drop necklace, while Paulette wore a bright green gown with a necklace of shimmering peridots. Belle had worn a simple blue gown to match her eyes and the understated necklace that had belonged to her mother. She had brought a book and intended to sneak away to read as soon as the girls were sufficiently distracted, but alas it was not to be. 

Gaston had set his sights on Belle the moment he saw her chestnut curls, a refreshing contrast to the blondes and raven haired brunettes, and like the hunter that he was, he would not be swayed. Belle fought his advances as best as she could, but the harder she fought to avoid him, the more he had to have her. As the evening wore on Belle finally thought that perhaps she had lost him. Sighing in relief in the dimly lit hall she began to read her book as she leaned against the wall. Faster than she could’ve imagined Gaston was before her. His hands pressed to the wall on the sides of her head and his chest sandwiching her book against her bosom. 

His breath was fetid with the stench of alcohol, “You thought you could out run me little bunny, but I never fail to get my prey.” His words seemed to grip her face in their disgusting embrace. She struggled to get out from under him, but to her dismay and utter horror he spun her around, knocking the book from her hands as he gripped her wrists in his large meat hook fists and held them tightly behind her back. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver in terror, she wanted to scream but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The outcome would be embarrassing to her father, the court would cite such a spectacle as further proof of her oddness, and the triplets might never forgive her for stealing the spotlight on their special day. 

“You don’t react to me like the other girls.” He said the words more to himself than her. “They say you are odd with the way you’ve always got your nose in a book and I’m inclined to believe them. Those books are filling your head with nonsense and are making you react strange.” He shook his head, his upper lip curled in disgust, “It’s not right for a woman to read. There is only so much room in your head and you keep pushing all the important stuff out with…words.” He said the word as if it was disgusting. Holding both her wrists together in one large hand, he pulled her hair and head back with the other. “Ahh!” Belle yelped at the sudden sharp pain of the action.  
Gaston whispered in her ear in a sickening parody of how an adult might speak to a small child, “Don’t worry little bunny when you are mine, and you will be mine, there will be no books to distract you from your wifely duties. I’m going to impale you with my cock until you can do nothing but moan in pain and pleasure. You’ll have only the freedom I allow you, and I’ll only allow it if you please me. In no time at all I’ll have you trained like all the other wild beasts I’ve broken.”

Belle felt physically ill at his words, but she swallowed back the terror she felt and spoke. “What if I refuse to be broken?”

Gaston scoffed at her words, “You won’t have a choice in the matter, but on the off chance that your stubborn streak is permanent then I’ll put you down.” His voice was a whisper once more, hot and moist against her ear, “you can be the trophy on my arm or a rotting corpse beneath the cold, hard ground. Take your pick.” Then without warning he licked her cheek and threw her to the ground. 

Belle scrambled to her book and crawling at first she finally found her feet and fled. She ran outside to the waiting carriages, panic gripping her and making her breath come in shallow gulps. She felt as if she were drowning on dry land as she stumbled to her father’s carriage. She could barely get the words out to the coach man as she cried for him to take her home. He quickly obliged and told the servants to inform the king that the princess was unwell. 

Belle was taken to her room and put to bed. Mrs. Potts, having practically raised her since her mother had passed, was sent in to talk to her. Belle relayed the events in all their horrific detail, Mrs. Potts holding her tightly in her arms. When Belle had calmed somewhat Mrs. Potts informed Belle that Gaston had arrived at the castle not long after she had and has been in talks with her father behind closed doors. She assured Belle that she would speak with the king and would come back to check on her and tell her what she found out if anything, knowing that Belle would be unable to sleep not knowing what had transpired between her father and Gaston. 

Sometime later Mrs. Potts returned and in the dim lamp light it was clear that she bore bad news. She started by assuring Belle that her father had been made well aware of what had transpired, but that he was in a poor position to retaliate in the face of Gaston’s offer. Belle’s voice trembled as she asked, “What offer?” already suspecting what it might be. 

Mrs. Potts skirted the answer at first by reminding Belle of the great need in their kingdom and the terrible losses suffered by their army, but finally she uttered the words that brought Belle to her knees, gripping herself tightly against the powerlessness she felt. Gaston had offered marriage as an “apology” for his indelicate treatment of her, and as a show of good faith he had placed his seal on a promise of gold and soldiers. Belle’s father had been trying in vain for nearly a year in an effort to secure such help, of course he would accept Gaston’s offer; and Belle had no right or authority to refuse. 

Her father avoided her gaze whenever he could and was suddenly much too busy to see her. Belle suspected he was avoiding her so as not to have to see the hurt in her eyes in the wake of his betrayal.

Tonight had been the beginning of her people’s traditional wedding ceremony. Her father had sat at the head of the large wood table in his grand hall while she stood behind him. Around the table sat all of the high noblemen of the land, their wives and daughters standing behind them with hands behind their backs and eyes lowered, a position intended to convey reverent submission. Tradition dictates that the groom must publicly present a gift to his intended’s father that shows his regard for his future wife and that he is fit to be her husband. Typically, the gift is fine fabrics, precious metal, or some other luxury good, but Gaston had chosen to honor her with an animal he had chased down and killed. The triplets had thought it a glorious show of manhood, but the gesture’s intended message had been clear to Belle. Now she would spend four nights and three days alone in the tower room sequestered from all until the day of the wedding when the servants would come for her and she would be pronounced married before the whole of the court. Her husband would then carry her over his shoulder like the piece of meat he regarded her as, to a room where he would deflower her and then present the tattered remnants of her gown triumphantly to the drunken lords outside. She would never again sit upon this fountain or walk amongst these flowers. Her eyes closed as silent tears ran down her face. For all Belle knew at that moment, she might never again see the stars.

“There you are.” Mrs. Potts came scuttling toward her. Belle opened her eyes and quickly dried her tears with the backs of her hands. Mrs. Potts sighed at the sight of her and helped her to stand. She led her down the corridors and up the cold, winding steps to the tower room. The room had been prepared for her stay. She would be left to care for herself during this time, fasting on no more than the tea she could make for herself and hard biscuits. The fast was said to cleanse the bride of evil, but Belle knew that it would leave her weak and even more at Gaston’s mercy. 

Mrs. Potts opened a drawer and pulled back some linens to show Belle the apples she had hidden there for Belle, winking as she did so. Belle smiled and hugged the older woman. Mrs. Potts then helped Belle get ready for bed and sat next to Belle on the bed’s edge. “Since this is likely the last time I will be allowed to speak to you, I want to give you some advice.” Her eyes were full of sorrow as she brushed the hair from Belle’s face with a gentle hand. “Don’t fight him. Let your body go limp and let your mind drift away to a happy place. Learn to anticipate his desires and see to them.” Belle shook her head, a silent no on her lips as tears ran down her cheeks. “I know his kind Belle. He will hurt you regardless out of need to show his dominance, but if you anger him he could kill you.” 

Belle closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to shut the whole of the world out. She knew the truth of Mrs. Potts words, but a life led in fear was not something she could see herself getting used to. 

Mrs. Potts laid a kiss on her head and left her alone in the dimly lit room. Belle blew out the lamp letting the room be illuminated by starlight and moonlight from the full Rose moon that was beginning to rise into the sky. She was alone now, not just in this room, in this moment, but truly alone in life. Her father had willingly handed her over to a monster and she could think of no way to save herself from her fate. She crossed the room to the open window, letting the cool breeze caress the heated skin of her face. As she looked up at the moon she whispered a wish that the constellations might come together to create the man of her dreams, a shining knight, to come and rescue her, letting the wind take her words out into the night.

Belle lay down on top of the bed, forgoing sheets and allowing the warm breeze coming through the window to cool her, and closed her eyes as she attempted to get some sleep. 

A gentle breeze blew across her cheek as she lay with her eyes closed. She was tired, but not sleepy as she opened her eyes, rolled from her side to her back and saw the crouched figure balanced on the footboard of her bed. She made to scream, but found she could not. It was as if the figure had stopped the sound by some silent will. She stared at the figure first in fear and then in curiosity. He looked like a man, but his skin shimmered like glittering gold dust, and his eyes were a strange gold and green hue, while his brown hair hung in waves to his shoulders. The strange man seemed to notice the change in her eyes as he lightly hopped down from his perch and carefully came around to the side of the bed. She was sitting up now and leaned toward him unconsciously as she studied his face. Beyond his strange exterior she sensed a gentle nature. 

He raised his hand to touch her face, at first she pulled back but then she saw him pause and the pleading in his eyes. When had he last felt the warmth of another being? She gave him a shy smile and leaned forward giving him silent permission to touch her. He gently brushed her hair from her face letting his fingers slowly and gently ghost across her temple and down her cheek. She shuddered at his touch. He paused again, staring into her eyes questioning, seeking permission to continue. He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful being on earth. As if he could see the golden light flickering within her. She silently granted him permission as she tilted her head, presenting her neck to him. He slowly and carefully ran his hands down the sides of her neck and over the tops of her shoulders, sliding the sleeves of her gown down as he went. 

For a brief moment she considered pulling back as he gently exposed her breasts, but his touches were so soft and the way he looked at her body, paying homage to every inch of her, had her leaning into his touch.   
His hands cupped her breasts gently causing her to feel a warmth building within her and a tingling sensation spread across her skin. She placed her hands on top of his and gently pulled him down toward the bed. He obediently climbed onto the bed beside her and resumed his careful exploration with his gentle fingers as Belle breathed deeply of his scent (he smelled like the forest after rain and sun warmed leather) and admired his dragon hide vest and his tight leather pants. 

He lowered his face to her chest and dragged his nose down to her stomach, his breath tickling her skin and causing her to shudder beneath him. He calmed her instinctually by running his hands gently down her arms to the tips of her fingers. He then placed his warm hands on her hips, steadying her for a moment before he hooked his fingers beneath her undergarments and slowly pulled them down her legs along with her gown, leaving her completely bare beneath him. He reached out his hand to her most private place and laid his hand upon her mound palm side up. He gently ran the backs of his fingers over her glistening curls over and over. Belle could feel her arousal building to the point where it was almost painful. Finally, she broke the silence with a whispered plea of “please”. He gazed into her wide eyes for a moment as if to make sure he understood what she wanted before proceeding to gently run his finger up and down her slippery lips, spreading her juices before oh so gently running his finger nail across her clit. She jerked beneath him as a bolt of pleasure shot through her at his touch. Belle urged him to continue as she reached out for his hand and held it to her folds. He looked down at her reverently as he brought his fingers to her entrance. 

Belle felt his finger at her entrance slowly circling the edge. She bucked up against his hand unconsciously in an effort to get him to go deeper. She let herself relax completely and surrendered to her body’s desires bucking and moaning as he placed his finger inside her and curled it up. She felt as if she was seeing the stars up close, bursting behind her eye lids. She was floating and falling at the same time as waves of pleasure surged through her. He added another finger and another and she felt her walls begin to flutter. Belle cried out in ecstasy at the pleasurable sensations her body was experiencing. 

Her silent visitor let her bask in the afterglow of her release while he laid on his side beside her, gazing at her as if she was a beautiful dream that he feared he would wake up from. 

Belle had no idea that her body was capable of feeling such a way. The older women of court and even her beloved Mrs. Potts had told her that sex was often painful, especially the first few times, and to expect tearing, blood, and tears. That description didn’t fit with what she had just experienced at his hands. He had made love to her. This strangely beautiful creature had come to her and comforted her in a way she hadn’t known was possible. Utterly relaxed and sated, she felt herself drift toward sleep. She smiled weakly as he pulled the soft sheet over her naked body and pressed a kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the night. 

She slept in well past breakfast the next day and when she awoke she wondered if the events of the previous night were real or just a beautiful dream. She hoped that it had indeed happened and that he would come back tonight as well. She bathed that night in her small tub as the sun went down relishing the inch of warm water that had taken so long to heat over the small hearth in her prison of a room. The moon was rising in the sky as she glanced toward the dying fire, its embers glowing as if they were breathing. She turned away from the hearth to look out the window at the full moon and found herself face to face with the strange creature from the night before. Seeing her jump he quickly lowered his head in an effort to seem non-threatening. She reached out a slow gentle hand toward him and he allowed her to lift his chin so that their eyes met. “I hoped you would come back.” She whispered and he smiled at her words, his teeth sharp and discolored, but she saw the childlike happiness in his smile and any discomfort at his appearance melted away. 

Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch. “Can you speak?” she asked as she searched his strange eyes for understanding. He sadly lowered his head and the sight of his despair caused her heart to ache. She gently lifted his face to look upon her once more, “It’s alright. Your heart speaks to me and that will have to be enough.”

He looked at her in joyful disbelief as she pulled him away from the window and toward the bed. She sat him down and showed him one of her favorite books. “I love books. In books I am not trapped. In books I am not limited.” She sat beside him and watched as he ran his finger over the golden embossing on the cover of the leather bound book. “Would you like me to read it to you?” He nodded and gave her a thankful smile in response and so she read to him stopping every so often to ask him questions or when he asked her an unspoken question by tugging gently on her arm periodically at parts he wanted her to discuss with him. Throughout that night, she read to him and spoke of her life, her hopes and dreams, and as the hours wore on together, she began to learn to read him and thus she understood what he was trying to say despite him being unable to speak his thoughts aloud. 

All too soon the sun rose into the sky and shined down on another day of her imprisonment. She smiled at her companion and bid him to stay with her to which he happily nodded yes. She started a fire in her little hearth and began to make them some tea. She went to her secret stash of apples and took one for herself and one for her guest. He took the apple gratefully, but then he frowned in confusion as he surveyed the small tower room. He gestured toward the door with a question in his eyes. Belle sighed sadly and explained her predicament. Her guest listened intently to her story. When she spoke of Gaston’s treatment of her he looked incensed, he quickly took her into his arms and held her close pressing kisses into her hair. She held him back, breathing deeply of his scent. She felt safe in his arms, and found herself wishing that she could remain in them forever. 

At last he released his grip on her and looked at her with a questioning gesture. Belle shook her head no, understanding that he was wondering if she was being punished for Gaston’s actions. Belle explained that she had since been betrothed to Gaston. She described the horrid presentation of his gift in the great hall and she could see from the look in his eyes that he also recognized the meaning in the gesture, and then she explained her temporary exile and the wedding night that was soon to come. Belle could feel tears welling up behind her eyes and she held her head in shame and despair. 

Her silent companion gently guided her head back up to face him and wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs silently telling her that she need not be ashamed of her tears in front of him. He then held her in his arms once more as if to say that he would protect her and would not let her be harmed. They lay down on the bed together, relaxed in each other’s arms and fell asleep. 

As they slept in each other’s arms Belle slipped from her pleasant rest into a very unpleasant nightmare. She was back in that hallway in Gaston’s grasp. She could feel his hot breath and smell the stench of alcohol as he hissed in her ear. Belle began to thrash and cry in her sleep, waking her silent companion. He seemed to sense instantly that Belle was in the throes of a nightmare and began to wake her with gentle shakes. Belle awoke terrified and out of breath. She was momentarily disoriented as she tried to escape from the arms that were around her. After a moment she registered the light coming in to her room and looked upon her worried companion, the setting sun glinting off of his strange skin and glittering like a sea of shinning stars. She calmed and apologized to him describing her nightmare and the fear of being back in Gaston’s clutches. Her companion listened intently and comforted her by gently brushing the hair from her face with his fingers and thumbing the tears from her cheeks. His eyes were full of longing as he looked at her, a silent plea on his lips. Belle leaned toward him with the same longing in her eyes. His lips found hers, warm and soft he pressed them gently against her own as he eased her on to her back upon the bed before probing the entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Belle laid down beneath him, arching against him, she opened her mouth eagerly to accept his tongue. Their tongues danced together as he pulled down one sleeve of her shift and spread his hand wide over her breast, grasping it gently as he began to kneed it beneath his palm. He brushed his thumb across her nipple causing the bud to pucker and raise eliciting a surprised little moan from Belle. He pulled down the rest of her shift slowly, leaving gentle kisses down her neck and chest as he eased her into a sitting position and freed her arms and torso before laying her down once again and guiding the shift off of her buttocks and legs. Belle reached up for him as he began to crawl back on top of her and she began to pull his shirt out of his pants and over his head. Belle sighed happily as she reached out for his glittering chest and ran a hand over his skin sending tingles of pleasure through him. She smiled in approval as she saw him shiver in surprise at her touch. The last time he had made love to her he had put her first and taken no pleasure for himself, but this time would be different. Belle felt a confidence within her she didn’t know she had as she took control of the situation. Though she was inexperienced in the art of love making, she was determined that she would bring pleasure to her beloved companion. 

Belle undid the laces on his breeches and gave them a tug, pulling them down to his knees and freeing his aroused cock. She stared at it in wonder having never seen a man naked before. Her companion made to get off the bed a look of fear and sadness on his face. Belle stopped him with a hand, taking hold of his arm. “Please,” her voice was pleading and full of need, “Lay down with me. Lay down with me with nothing between us.” Her silent companion cocked his head questioning, before slowly removing his pants and boots and with some urging from Belle he retook his kneeling position above her. She smiled at him approvingly as she reached up and embraced his shoulder with one arm, sliding the other down to find the root of his member. He paused a moment as her hand grasped the shaft of his cock, looking down at her inscrutably. 

She stared into his eyes as she began to stroke the length of his member, running her thumb over his slit before stroking back down to its root, and tickling his balls lightly with her fingertips. His breathing was becoming uneven and he began to whimper under her ministrations. She wondered for a moment if she had looked and sounded similar the night that he had made love to her. She continued to stroke the length of him as she felt him snake one of his hands up over her knee, across her thigh and smoothly grasp the mound of her sex. 

Belle moaned as she pushed up her pelvis against his hand in an attempt to gain more pressure. He leaned forward and began to nibble and kiss at her neck as his fingers slid down between her pussy lips. Belle spread her legs eagerly as she felt herself becoming flush with need, her arousal causing her to pant in anticipation. She continued to tease his cock, gripping it rhythmically as she stroked him up and down. She turned her head causing him to stop kissing her neck long enough for her to stretch up to nibble along his neck. He moaned in pleasure, a guttural sound of passion as his fingers continued to tease her lips. Belle moaned against his neck as she arched her pelvis up against his palm, begging silently for satisfaction. One of his fingers entered her, and she gasped against his throat. 

He began to pump the palm of his hand against her as he pumped his finger in and out. She rocked her hips in response, as she continued milking his shaft. She whispered against his neck, begging him to enter her fully, for him to make love to her as a husband to a wife. As her orgasm welled up within her, her voice shuddered around her moans as she told him that she loved him, trusted him, wanted always to be with him before she shuddered against his chest, collapsing upon the bed in powerful release. 

As she lay basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, she felt him lay delicate kisses down her neck and chest. He teased her breasts with his mouth for a moment before continuing his tasting tour of her skin. He finally lowered his face to the glistening curls at her crotch, and dragged his tongue up along her pussy lips before slipping his tongue in to the well of her juices. Belle nearly orgasmed again just from the newness of the sensation. She had no idea that she could experience pleasure at his mouth in such a way. She could feel herself building to yet another orgasm as she began to cry out at the over load of stimulation that seemed to be lighting up every nerve in her body. Fearing that he would leave her in bliss once again without seeing to himself she stopped his ministrations, gently pulling his head up by his ears. He looked at her ponderously as she pulled him up to her and arched up to kiss him, relishing the flavor of her essence upon his lips as she made to straddle him and eased him on to his back. She kissed his forehead tenderly, then rose to straddle him. His eyes opened wide, and he stared up at her in fearful confusion. 

She smiled at him warmly and whispered. “I want to bring you pleasure my love. You have made me feel truly loved and cared for and I realize now that you are the man that I wished for. I accept you as my husband if you will have me. Please my love, let me bring you pleasure as you have brought it to me.” He looked at her in loving awe before placing a tentative hand upon her stomach and looking into her eyes questioningly. She smiled again and brushed the hair from his face with gentle fingers, “I would be honored to mother your children. I love you my husband with all of my being.” She then began to rub her pussy firmly over his cock, thoroughly coating it in her juices. He arched up a little, seeking to enter her, his arousal evident in the painful pleasure that shown on his face and the pre cum that dripped from his swollen tip. She took a deep breath and very slowly rose to put just the tip of his pulsing cock into her dripping cunt. He cried out as she paused a moment to adjust to his size before  
she slid down just enough to push another inch of his shaft into her. The sensation of his member inside her nearly drove her to orgasm and she squeezed her eyes shut against it, but she opened her eyes, gazed at her beloved’s face, and slid fully down onto him. 

She paused a moment, resting her hands on his chest and allowing herself to calm somewhat. His own hands came up to grip her hips and hold her to him as if she might evaporate at any moment. She smiled down at him as she swiveled her hips teasingly, and he once more opened his eyes to look upon her in loving awe. She rocked back, reaching one hand down behind her to tickle his balls, and his entire body gave a shudder. Her eyes widened with delight, and she began to bounce gently against his hips, using short swift strokes to help him find his rhythm. 

She continued her movements, driving him toward his climax, and was rewarded by his pelvis rising to meet her. He clutched at her buttocks, his taloned fingers scratching her skin lightly as she continued to ride him frantically as she felt herself orgasm once again. His back arched and his hands slid up her back, and she gripped his shoulders for support. He pressed his lips to her breast and he opened his mouth to suck hungrily. His cock throbbed and pulsed within her and she felt the heat of his cum filling her and running down her leg. They came together and cried out as the rose moon climbed into the sky once more. 

She collapsed upon his chest, completely sated and exhausted she looked into his face sleepily and saw that his face had taken on more human features. His skin still glittered, but it was understated. His eyes no longer their strange gold and green, had become a warm chocolate brown. She looked at him questioningly, “What has happened?”

Her beloved smiled at her and whispered, “You have broken my curse my precious Belle.”

Belle’s eyes lit up in wonder, “All this time you were cursed? Is that why you were unable to speak?” 

“Yes my love. My name is Rumplestiltskin, and I am an imp. I was cursed by a cruel enchantress who bound my magic and left me mute.”

Belle gasped, “Why would she do such a thing?”

Rumple sighed, “She had been my student. She had magical abilities, but not the know how to control them. I took her on as a student and taught her how to control her magic. As time went on, I realized that the desire she had to get revenge on those she felt had hurt her in the past was causing her to be more impulsive and to make dark decisions. I tried to talk sense into her and make her see reason, but she became enraged. She said she wouldn’t allow anyone to ever control her, and with that said she cursed me. The curse left me looking monstrous as well as mute. People would run from me in fear and I would have no way to call out to them. My magic was bound by the curse so that I could not use it properly and completely until the curse was broken.” 

Belle stared at him in wonder, “And I…I broke your curse?”

Rumple reached out a tentative hand and caressed her cheek, “Yes my beloved Belle, you broke my curse. The terms of my curse were that I had to love someone and be loved by that person in return. That person had to love me of their own free will. She had laughed at me cruelly and told me that no one could ever truly love me. I was a fool to think that perhaps one day she would.

As the years went on, it seemed that she had spoken the truth. I realized that she had never really cared about me at all, and that she had used me. I wandered alone and depressed for years. I longed for the touch of another, for warmth. I was crouched in the shade of the forest looking up at the stars when I caught a glimpse of you in the window. You were so beautiful, I thought that you must be an angel, and then the wind brought your whispered wish to me and I knew that you were lonely and in need of comfort. I’m not sure where I found the flicker of courage within me, but I decided that I would climb up the wall to your window and try to comfort you. When I first entered this room and looked upon you I was in awe. Your beauty is like that of a dream and your kind soul shines brightly behind your eyes. I wanted so badly to touch you, to make sure that you were real and not some fevered dream, and to my utter amazement you allowed it. That first night together was the most amazing night of my life. It had been so very long since the last time I had been that close to another person. That next day I debated whether or not to visit you again. I told myself that it was silly of me to think that we could ever mean something to each other, after all you must have a life waiting for you, and I wasn’t even able to speak to you. In the end I convinced myself to come to you once more. I told myself that if there was a chance no matter how small that you would let me stay with you, be in the same room as you, then I owed it to myself to try.” 

Rumple looked as if he was on the verge of crying as he reached out for Belle and sighed happily as she burrowed against his bare chest. “You amaze me Belle. No one has ever treated me as anything other than a tool, a means to an end; or as an inhuman creature, undeserving of kindness. You understood me without me being able to speak. You were kind to me without expecting anything in return. You shared your food with me, even though it was meager and you barely had enough for yourself. And then, my precious Belle, you made love to me, not for your own pleasure or personal gain, but because you wanted me to feel pleasure and to feel loved.” 

Belle smiled through misty eyes as she gazed into his face. “I want you always to feel love my darling. My husband.”

At her words, Rumple kissed her passionately. “Oh my beloved wife! I love you more than all the stars in the sky. I will always protect and comfort you. We will spend our days together and spend our nights tracing the constellations with our eyes as we lay in each other’s embrace.”

Belle sighed happily as she burrowed deeper into his chest, but a thought brought her out of her stupor. “How can I leave this tower? The door is locked.”

Rumple smiled slyly, “Did you forget that I have magic sweetheart?”

“Then what about Gaston? What will happen to my kingdom if he discovers that I have escaped?” Belle was troubled as she clung to her husband. He pressed a loving kiss upon her head.

Rumple brushed the hair from her face with gentle fingers with a face that revealed him to be deep in thought. “Dear one, would you agree to let me fake your death?”

Belle was stunned. She stuttered out, “Why?”

Rumple’s mind was still whirring away as he answered. “I have a plan that would leave Gaston to answer for his cruel nature, while insuring that your kingdom receives the help that it needs. However, the price would be you leaving this life behind you forever.”

Belle considered, “Alright. After all the only family I have is my father and he has been distant from me since I was small and when I needed him the most he was unable to defend me. The only other person that I would miss is Mrs. Potts, and we have said our goodbyes.”

“Then I will proceed with my plan. I will take you to my castle in the Dark Mountains where you will be warm and safe. I will then take your place on your wedding night with Gaston in your form. I will see to it that Gaston is held accountable and that your kingdom receives the help that Gaston promised darling. Have faith.”

Belle hesitantly agreed to Rumple’s plan and allowed him to sweep them to his home in a swirl of crimson fog.   
*****  
Gaston was clearly drunk as he lumbered up the tower stairs and turned the key in the locked tower door. He hastily made his way into the darkened room and locked the door behind him. Belle appeared to be asleep upon the bed. Gaston smiled sickeningly as he peered down at her. All of a sudden Belle rolled on to her back and glared up at him with black eyes and snarled with sharp fangs. Gaston stumbled backward and found himself frozen in place and mute. 

“You underestimated your prey dearie.” Rumple trilled still disguised as Belle. Rumple waved his hand and sent Gaston into a deep sleep, leaving Rumple time to set up what he needed. He looked down upon the shimmering vial in his hand, a potion created from Belle’s hair, breath, and blood. He then took a rose he had left upon a nearby table and laid it upon the bed. He poured the potion upon it and whispered a few words in an ancient dialect. Before his eyes, upon the bed lay a lifeless double of Belle. His creation was no more alive than a rock, but this fact suited his purpose. He focused his mind on feelings of hatred for everyone who had ever harmed him or Belle and used that negative energy to mutilate the lifeless double. He quickly turned away from his work in disgust. He then waved a hand over Gaston coating his front, hands, mouth, and teeth in Belle’s blood; leaving him looking as if he had ripped her apart like a ruthless and wild beast. He levitated Gaston on top of Belle and placed him under a sleeping spell for the time being. With another wave of his hand he was invisible as he unlocked the door and slipped outside. He carefully made his way down the corridor and taking stock of who was at the base of the tower room and what they were doing. 

Rumple could hear the sounds of drunken men laughing and singing down the hall. He followed the noise and saw that just as Belle had described, the hall was filled with the lords of the kingdom as well as her father eagerly awaiting Gaston to return with her tattered gown. Rumple considered how best to proceed. Then as luck would have it he overheard the king ask an attendant to go up to the tower room and listen to hear if perhaps it was almost done. The attendant nodded and made his way up the stairs to the tower room followed by Rumple. Before the attendant could open the door, Rumple sent him into a suggestive state and painted a scene in his mind that led him to believe that he had heard strange animal noises and pushed the door open to reveal that Gaston was tearing Belle apart with his teeth and eating her flesh. Rumple than stepped invisibly out of the way and with a wave of his hand the attendant was fully awake. The attendant placed a hand over his mouth in horror as he raced down the stairs to the king. 

Rumple followed him, staying out of the way, eager to see what would happen next. The attendant was pale and out of breath as he shouted out what he had “seen” before retching up what little he had eaten all over the floor. The king sent his guards up to investigate while Rumple magically awakened Gaston. Moments later the guards brought down a confused Gaston that was trying to claim that Belle had been the one to attack him as the noble men of both kingdoms gasped in disgust at his appearance. He was put in irons and locked in the dungeon while the noble men and the two kings discussed trial proceedings. It was the custom of both lands that the noble men would be the jury while the kings would sit as judges. Belle’s “body” was brought down and a few of the men became violently ill at the sight of it, one of them being Belle’s father. Her father shook in disbelief. He had known it would be likely that his daughter would come to her death at Gaston’s hands, but he never imagined it would be in such a brutal and beastly way. The noblemen quickly found Gaston guilty which left the kings to decide his fate. Belle’s father asked that Gaston be hung by the neck until unconscious and then beheaded. Many of the noblemen of his kingdom agreed. Gaston’s father shook his head, no. “It is not our custom that we execute royals. It would send a bad message to the common people. I suggest that instead my son be exiled and imprisoned for life.”

At his words many of the noblemen showed their disagreement in sounds of outrage and disgust. Belle’s father considered. He knew that any prison that Gaston was sent to by his father would be a plush castle. Gaston deserved to suffer, but he needed to tread carefully if he was going to secure the needed help for his kingdom. “In order for me to agree to your terms I will need you to agree to mine. In front of this jury of noblemen I need you to swear your support in troops and gold.”

“Done.” Gaston’s father answered quickly.

Belle’s father raised a hand to indicate that he was not yet finished. “Furthermore, I ask that his face be scared and that his testicles be cut off in my presence.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow in satisfied surprise. He had not expected her father to ask for such a thing from the neighboring king, but it pleased him greatly that he had. 

Gaston’s father gulped, but agreed.

****  
Rumple had spared the horrid details of his plan when he explained what had happened. Belle listened painfully. She hated the thought of being the cause of another’s pain, but she was glad that Gaston would never again hurt another creature and that her kingdom had been saved. Her kingdom’s future was now much brighter, while her own was not only brighter but held the promise of true love everlasting.


End file.
